Bal Foyen
Bal Foyen is a coastal region in the province of Morrowind. Bal Foyen is a volcanic landscape of towering fungi, ash-filled winds, and many native creatures, such as kwama, netches, rats, and guar. Once nothing more than a wild expanse of marshland, much of this small region of Stonefalls was granted to freed Argonian slaves upon the creation of the Ebonheart Pact. The soil has been fertilized by the ashfall carried by the winds from Stonefalls, making Bal Foyen an ideal place for farmers and herders. The Argonians who now make their homes here have established small farming settlements of shabby mud huts, built up near their guar pens, and grow saltrice and other crops in the fertile soil of the former wastes. The region is also home to Fort Zeren, a fort built by the Dunmer to protect both Bal Foyen and Davon's Watch from attack. Three skyshards can be found in this region. Their locations can be seen on the map to the right. Locations Capital *Dhalmora Settlements *Fort Zeren *Bal Foyen Dockyards Wayshrines *Dhalmora Wayshrine *Fort Zeren Wayshrine *Foyen Docks Wayshrine Points of Interest *Plantation Point Overlook *Hidden Dagger Landing Site Characters *Aera Earth-Turner *Asga *Bar-Beekus *Barnaxi *Bishalus *Bokeeus *Bovis Andrano *Bunach *Captain Rana *Darj the Hunter *Drinks-With-Toes *Esqoo *Finds-Plants *Grinds-Nails *Has-No-Loom *Iron-Claws *Iron-In-Blood *Ladrasa Bethalas *Muranatepa *Nolu-Azza *Pale-Hide *Pejureel *Rollie *Stands-In-Thought *Thinks-With-Belly *Trynhild Earth-Turner *Vudeelal *Weaves-One-Basket *Wenaxi Quests in Bal Foyen *The Bard of Hounds: Avenge Bishalus' fallen friend. *Breaking the Tide: Help Captain Rana repel the Covenant fleet at the docks. *Crossroads: Choose to help Darj the Hunter or Captain Rana, whomever you don't help will die. *Finding the Family: Help a worried herder find his lost guar. *If By Sea: Light the signal fires and receive reinforcements from Stonefalls. *Salt of the Earth: Rescue some missing Argonian workers. *Unorthodox Tactics: Throw Netch eggs at Covenant soldiers to make the local Netch attack them. *Zeren in Peril: Defend Fort Zeren against the Covenant. *Warning Davon's Watch: Warn Davon's Watch in Stonefalls of an impending attack. Enemies *Covenant Frost Mage (Near Hidden Dagger Landing Site) *Covenant Gallant *Covenant Guardian *Covenant Incendiary *Covenant Marksman *Rabid Nix-Hound Creatures ;Guar *Corkie ;Snakes *Betty Netch *Bull Netch *Guar ;Pony Guar *Rabid Nix-Hound *Scuttler Notable items *Skyshard *White Cap Recources This section covers the Resources and herbs that can be found on the region of Bal Foyen. Note: Items used for Woodworking, Crafting and such leveled items are left as their form, such as Ore Veins and Wood. *Corn Flower *Jute *Lady's Smock *Luminous Russula *Maple (Leveled) *Nightshade *Ore Veins (Leveled) *Pure Water *Runestones *Stinkhorn *Torchbug Thorax *Violet Coprinus *White Cap Gallery Bal Foyen Screenshot.jpg|Bal Foyen landscape Bal Foyen 1.png|Bal Foyen landscape Bal Foyen 2.png|Bal Foyen landscape Bal Foyen 3.png|Bal Foyen landscape Bal Foyen 4.png|Bal Foyen landscape Bal Foyen 5.png|Bal Foyen landscape Bal Foyen Map.jpg Bal Foyen Map.png Bal Foyen Loading Screen.png|Loading screen Appearances * da:Bal Foyen de:Bal Foyen es:Bal Foyen fr:Bal Foyen nl:Bal Foyen pl:Bal Foyen (Online) ru:Бал Фойен sv:Bal Foyen Category:Online: Morrowind Locations Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations